Harry Potter and the Gun Magic User
by Perseus12
Summary: His godparents brought him to Las Vegas to relief his stress of depression from his ex-girlfriend, Ginny. After waking up from his drunkeness Harry finds out that he is married a green-haired Gun Magic User and she's a member of Fairy Tail. Harry x Bisca.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_ or _Fairy Tail_ and it belonged to _J. K Rowling_ and _Mashima Hiro_.

 **Author's Note:** This is as set in Las Vegas, where Harry Potter and Bisca broke up their love ones, and decided to 'relief' their stress.

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter and Bisca Mulan

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada, USA**

"Ohhhh." A young man groaned as he regained consciousness, the young man had messy black hair that could not be tamed no matter what method used. His bangs mostly hid a scar in the shape of a thunder bolt on his forehead, his face was thin but still held the look of youth. The young man was of an average height with a skinny body that did show a slight muscle definition probably from playing a sport, the teen's eye's were a startling green that reminded one of emeralds. This is Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, an 18-year-old wizard from Great Britain and he wasn't doing to well right now.

Harry's head pounded as he tried to recall where he was, it had come to him after a few seconds he was in the city of Las Vegas in the State of Nevada. Its been two years, after the Second Wizarding War and the Death of Moldy-butt aka _Voldemort_ , he was expected to be his beloved girlfriend, Ginevra Molly Weasley or Ginny, then suddenly he saw her with other man that he was cheated by her. Harry was in deep-depression for one week. His godfathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, whose still alive, were worried their godson's feeling and they decided to cheer him and bring him to a place where he found happiness and that place is _**Las Vegas**_.

That means the pounding in his head the sluggish thought process and the fact that his tongue felt like a it covered in hair was hangover, deciding that he didn't like it Harry instead started to go back to sleep by burying his face into the warm and soft pillow in front of him. It was then Harry started to notice things were strange about his 'pillow' the fact no pillow was this soft warm and smelled this good in either the magical or mundane world, the last thing was that when he rubbed his face in the pillow he heard a voice near him make a sound of pleasure.

Pulling his face out of the pillow the last Potter's mind cleared almost instantaneously of the after effects of the hang over by the adrenaline that now pumped through his system, laying beside him was a young woman with long, straight green hair that reaches down to her lower back, and a set of long bangs framing her face. She has brownish purple eyes, large FF-Cupped breasts, and is always seen wearing red lipstick. She seems to have gained sharper facial features, and has developed a curvier physique. The lower section of her hair is now tied into a thick braid.

"Like what you see Harry-dear~?" Green-haired woman said coyly as she sat up and stretching with her arms above her head making her chest stand out even more prominently.

Harry tried to form words but it all came out as a garbled stuttering mess. "Hamana-Hamana-Hamana." He blushed like a tomato furiously as he repeatedly speaking gibberish and failed not to stare at the woman's large assets, seeing this made her smirk at the ability to reduce him to a stuttering pile of putty.

Finally finding his voice Harry was still unable to look at the naked woman with out an atomic blush on his face. "Um, hello who are you and where are we?" Harry asks.

The green-haired woman raised an eyebrow at his question. "You mean that you don't remember?" His response with a head shake she gave a low whistle. "Wow you were really far gone if you don't remember last night."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asks as he had a bad feeling about the answer. As she sigh and replied to him. "I meant to say that you and I were drunk as hell last night and got married."

It took Harry few minutes to find his voice again. "I-i-i got married last night?" He said in shocking.

"Yeah." She said it in positive as she held up her right hand showing him a wedding band. "Don't worry about it at least it gives us the chance to show you these." The green-haired pulled out a piece of paper handing it to him as she slid up to next to him pressing him with her breats.

"The name's Bisca Mulan or now it's Bisca Potter." The green-haired one now named Bisca. She's a mage gun user member of Fairy Tail Guild on the town of Magnolia on Earthland, it all started when her boyfriend, Alzack Connell, broke up with her. The result the (male) mage gun user were kicked in his family-jewels and punched in the gut by an angry heartbroken mage woman. Bisca was in in full depression for one week, their fellow guild members were worrying their female mage gun user, Makarov Dreyar the guild master decided that Bisca must take a vacation on _**Las Vegas**_ to another world called _**Earth**_ for she needs some space and relief her dreadful stress.

"What really happened last night, Bisca?" Harry asks her as Bisca smile slyly then she stroking his chest with her finger as lean to his ear. "Would you really like to know, dear~?" She lick Harry's ear as he shuddered.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback (Enter: Lemon** _ **scene**_ **)**

Inside the room, where newly (drunk) wedded couple unrobe their clothes are now engaging in mating heat session as Harry put the **Silencio** inside so other rooms may not hear them.

Harry fondled Bisca's breast from behind while her hand stroked his hard ten-inched cock as newly husband and wife kissed passionately. One of Harry's hands traveled down her smooth skin stopping at her crotch with his inserting two fingers making Bisca break the kiss moaning loudly.

Bisca gasped in pleasure."Harry! It feels so good! It makes me hornier!" She moan as Harry keeps fingering her pussy.

"My, my what a slutty cowgirl you are. Just look at how wet your pussy is." Harry taunted her as he continuing fingering Bisca's pussy.

"Harry, please! Cowgirl needs her man! Cowgirl needs her man!" Bisca yelled with increasing his pace making her scream louder in pleasure.

"H-Harry, I'm…I'm…!" She moan as she tried to speak.

"Go ahead cowgirl, cum as hard as you want." He whispers her ear as he lick it.

"AHH!"

Bisca screamed in pleasure as she drenched Harry's finger in her cum. Once she came down from her ecstasy, she shivered in pleasure with him slowly taking out his fingers making her moan in pleasure. Harry licked his fingers when she started sucking on them while rubbing her pussy against Harry's cock. "Delicious. Harry-dear, fuck with me. Make your slutty cowgirl scream."

"As you wish, dear." He responds back.

"Ahh!"

He shoved his cock inside his wife thrusting hard making her bounce on his lap while she screamed in pleasure. "You're as tight as ever, Bisca. Did you cum when I entered you?"

"Yes! YES!" She shouted in heat.

He started thrusting with all his might while fondling Bisca's breasts. She lifted herself matching his rhythm increasing each other's pleasure. Both newly wedded couple shared a passionate kiss when they both felt their limit coming with both releasing at the same time with their screams being muffled into their kiss. Harry and Bisca slowly broke their kiss starring lovingly into each other's eyes, she giggle her now husband."You came so much and you're still hard as a rock."

"Oh? And what about you? You're practically milking me dry." Harry respond back her now wife.

Bisca said it as she pouted. "You weren't complaining about it last night, or the night before."

"Who says I'm complaining? I just wanted to show my sexy kitty how much I love you for riding me all over the elemental nations?" Harry said as he kiss her.

"And just how do you intend to show me how much you love me?"

He turned her around gently laying her on the bed as he spread her legs with some of their mixed juices escaping her entrance. "No, I want it inside me!" Bisca whined shaking her hips wanting to feel her mate.

"Don't worry cowgirl, I'll just fill you up as many times as you want, but first…"

He lowered himself to her entrance licking her pussy making Bisca moan in pleasure. Harry put two fingers into her entrance pumping them in rhythm with his licking causing her to moan louder with her back arching at the sudden sensation. "Ah! Harry, right there! Make your cowgirl feel good! Ah!"

Bisca could feel she was close to cumming when he pumped his fingers faster as he bit on her clitoris. "Harry! Harry! HARRY! AHH!"

She came hard with Harry licking up their mixed juices. He saved some of their cum and kissed Bisca making her taste their cum. She enjoyed their mixed taste wrapping her arms around Harry's neck pulling him close to her. He gently shoved his hard cock inside her again while slowly thrusting wanting to hear his wife moans of pleasure. "Ready for another round, Bisca?"

"Yes, Harry-dear~."

 **End:** _ **Lemon scene**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback end**

 **Enter:** _ **Lime scene**_

 **Back with Harry's and Bisca's room**

Inside the room, where Harry and Bisca are now engaging in mating heat session again as Bisca sucking Harry's cock, she at the moment, she lifted her breasts between his cock to make a 'sandwhich' then she began sucking again very hard.

"Hmmm. That feels great." Harry moan as she bobbed her head up and down. He ran his hand through Bisca's hair and pushed her down a little. "You make my cock feel so good."

She made gagging and slurping noises as she sucked his cock. She took the meat out of her mouth and licked the shaft.

"Come on cum for me, Harry-dear, I want your seed down my throat." She put her mouth on Harry's balls as she keeps stroking his cock.

"God! Your mouths so warm, Bisca!" Harry gasped in pleasure.

Bisca took his balls out and squeezed them with her hand before putting his cock back in her mouth. She sucked a few more times before he felt an orgasm coming.

"Bisca, I'm gonna! AH!" He put his hands on her head, he blasted to her mouth, and forced her to swallow all of his cum.

She struggled to keep all the white slime/milk in her mouth. After about ten seconds Harry finally stopped cumming. Bisca looked up and had sperm dribbling out her mouth.

"Yummy." She licked her lips. "Thanks for breakfast." Bisca was about to get out of bed. Suddenly, something holding her wrist, as she turn around as her eyes wide, it was Harry holding her then he pull her onto him, he pulls Bisca's chin on his lips, as Harry kiss her while she kiss him as she wrapped his head.

Five minutes later, they departed their lips with bridge of saliva, they look each others eyes, Harry spoke first. "We're just getting started, dear."

Bisca look at her husband then she giggled. "Of course, Harry-dear~." For the next hours, they began their sex session until they tired out for a whole day.

 **End:** _ **Lime scene**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Epilogue**

For the next months, Bisca gave four a healthy babies (two girls and two boys), that they named Asuka, Shirley, Fred (name after the deceased, Fred Weasley), and James (name after his deaceased father, James Potter). Remus, Sirius, Erza, Natsu, and Lucy enjoyed spoiling their little godchildren/cubs, as well as the Exceed, Happy became a family chew toy.

"Help me, the babies gonna eat me!" Happy cried out for help as the Potter babies keeps chewing him while everyone in the guild including Harry's godparents laughed at them of their amusement even Harry and Bisca.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story end**


End file.
